Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends
Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends (真・三國無双6 猛将伝, Shin Sangoku Musou 6: Moushouden) is the updated expansion of Dynasty Warriors 7. This is the first Xtreme Legends expansion in the Dynasty Warriors series to introduce new characters. This feature was first seen within the Samurai Warriors series. The Premium Box edition will have an original soundtrack CD and 65 clear character cards with their complementary binder. A limited edition downloadable serial code is included for an exclusive Dragon Spear, the "Curling Fissure Spear". Gamecity is offering an exclusive present by providing a character card and a downloadable serial code for a weapon in 100man-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou. An option to buy a Premium pack for the original game and the Xtreme Legends expansion is also available. Changes *If save data and the original game disc are present, players gain access to Story Mode and Conquest Mode. Through this method, it's possible to play Story Mode with two players. Players can also build bonds with the three new characters and can find them throughout cities in Conquest Mode. A lone Xtreme Legends disc will not have these modes available. *Players will be able to continue from their Dynasty Warriors 7 save data with the same points and levels. Having the data present will automatically make the entire cast playable. *Monetary rewards and skill points increase based on the degree of difficulty the player has set for the stage. In other words, putting a level on Chaos will reward more than a stage on Beginner. *A new difficulty setting is available called Nightmare. This is the game's hardest difficulty setting. **Enemy banner soldiers will now give their officers random buffs: a 30 second attack or defense boost, a healing over time effect which restores 50 health per tick, or any combination of the previously mentioned buffs. They also gained the ability to fully drain the player's Musou Gauge. **All pots containing health will contain a single Meat Bun, and all pots containing Healing Ointment will contain Musou Wine instead. *Characters have changed their character growth by adding a new "General" ranking. As characters become stronger, they will learn specific and unique abilities for battle. Once they gain their last title, it's possible to decorate them with a set of accessories. *Like in Special, stat boosting items can be bought and collected with a single character. Other characters have the option of benefiting from these bonuses. These items can be bought from the Strategist within a city. *Characters can perform new actions in battle: **'Whirlwind' - Produces whirlwinds with each hit after a character's power is fully maximized. Only applies to power-based weapons. **'Dash' - Can perform aerial dashes and jump cancel charge attacks after a character's speed is fully maximized. Only applies to speed-based weapons. **'Shadow Sprint' - Cancel any charge attack into a dash by pressing . **'Dive' - When attacked by enemies, press to dive backwards and avoid further damage. *Character affiliations with weapon types have changed in this version. These new affiliations will not be linked or changed to any downloadable weapons. *New weapons are in this game. *There are two new types of weapons, one for power and another for speed, respectively. When either one is maxed out by the player's character, they may activate the Whirlwind or Dash effect. *Higher rank weapons will have different numbers and bonuses than the original game, such as offering a stronger attack or increased slots. *Original downloadable content for the expansion is available. Downloadable content from the original title may be used in this version; it will not be available as default content for Xtreme Legends. Costumes for the Xtreme Legends characters can only be obtained in Xtreme Legends. *Trophies from the original game cannot be acquired in Xtreme Legends, even after using the Import option. *The new characters in Dynasty Warriors 7 and Xtreme Legends get new outfits in Xtreme Legends. Modes Two new modes have been added into the game. Legend Mode Retains its function but with additional content reminiscent of Conquest Mode. Challenge Mode Similar to previous titles. Four people can play within this mode and an online ranking system will be available. *'Bridge Melee' - Players are stationed on top of tall towers and are surrounded by enemies. The goal is to knock as many foes off the edge as possible. *'Speed Run' - Players compete to clear the obstacle course and reach the specified destination as soon as possible. *'Rampage' - Defeat mobs of soldiers within a given time limit. *'Arena' - Survival mode. Fight against the 65 playable characters until the player's health gauge empties. Characters Three new playable characters have been added to the previous cast. *Guo Jia *Wang Yi *Pang De (returning from Dynasty Warriors 5) Trophies Differences between ports The PC version of the title, Shin Sangoku Musou 6 with Moushouden, will automatically combine the features found in the original title and expansion into one product. Any downloadable content that has been available since October 2011 will be included except for the original school outfits and Lawson outfits. The 3D feature or online play are also omitted. For the December 2018 release on Steam the game was localised in english and all DLC was included within the release. Any other downloadable content beyond this date cannot be downloaded using the PC version. Interested players can download the game's benchmark program. Spin-offs *''Dynasty Warriors Next'' *''Warriors Orochi 3'' *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou for Sugotoku'' - a paid mobile service that allows players to play GREE's Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH PLUS with an exclusive wallpaper and a Water Mirror quiz. Related Media Consumers who preorder their copy at different Japanese media outlets will obtain a downloadable serial code for "summer" themed outfits and weapons for the three new characters. Preordering the game rewards buyers with Pang De's set. Geo offers Wang Yi's set. Guo Jia has one outfit but three different weapons spread across different outlets. Game Tsutaya and Wonder Goo offers the "Cutting Shadow" ball and cudgel with his outfit. Yoshimoto City offers a "Lightning" version. Various other stores, including Gamecity, offer the "Blazing Fire" version. Another Lawson campaign with Wang Yuanji offers a new outfit and weapon. The complete guide and scenario book for this game will have exclusive serial codes for two different downloadable weapons. Visuals for the Xtreme Legends characters are available in the scenario book. The 2012 mini character postcard calendar uses Dynasty Warriors 7 visuals as well. Gamecity is also publishing a book which compiles information and scenarios for this game and its parent title. It's called Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Maniax. Unlike other compilation books, this book will also include detailed data regarding the downloadable content for both games. This game offers unique bonuses from two different mobile services. 100man-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou users can input a password to receive a Golden Panda guardian. It will have lightning tinged attacks and may power up players during co-op. Users of Koei's Warriors themed cellphone service, Mobile Musou, can obtain a silver hawk called "North Star". It freezes enemies as it attacks. A tournament for this game was held at this year's Tokyo Game Show with Akihiro Suzuki and two comedians from the Yoshimoto Performance group present on the stage to watch. Participants competed against one another using the Storm feature within this game's Challenge Mode. During one of the preliminary rounds, a player who used Guan Yu won first place with 2014 KOs while a Zhang Liao user won second place with approximately 1500 KOs. The final round had the top placing winners from previous rounds compete to duel Lu Bu and trigger more soldiers to attack. First prize was the Premium Box version of this game while other contestants won complementary merchandise based on the game. Other tournaments were held throughout September in Japan. Various original merchandise was planned for winners of these events. Another character image CD was made based on this installment and is called Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Ressei Shouten Koubu. Gallery Dw7xl-jp-cover.jpg|Japanese cover Dw7withxl-jpcover.jpg|Japanese cover for PC port External Links *Official English website *Official Japanese website *Official Taiwanese website *Official Japanese PlayStation site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games